Choices: The 25th Hunger Games
by Jolteon2404
Summary: Do they deserve it? Be on the Arena, betrayed by their own districts? Who knows. As President Juliana Harlan announces the Quarter Quell, everyone's blood got cold. Welcome, to the 25th Annual Hunger Games! SYOT Open
1. The beginning

**Hi, Jolteon here! I'm back, with my official second SYOT. For those who had a tribute on Demon's Lair, I'm really sorry, but that story didn't completely fulfilled me. However, this one is different. For those who knows me, they know I love Quarter Quells. So, here it goes. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 ** _Juliana Harlan, President of Panem_**

25 years. 25 years had past since the Capitol won the war against the Districts. 25 years since my predecessor sign the concord of Allianz with District 13, allowing them their own independency, with the condition that they will not ever interfere again with the Capitol. 25 years of the famous Hunger Games. 24 previous victors, all winning after a slaughter each year. Moreover, this year's Hunger Games will be the best.

After 5 years as the elected President of the country, I had learn that not everything I want is what it is the best for Panem. I remember that for my first year as the ruler of the country, most of my associates, those who were at my side on the popular elections, tried at least once to stab me on my back. Including my husband. Only my bodyguard and my assistant were backing me up at all time.

That is why I am in bed right now with both of them. Rico, my lovely bodyguard, is at my right, snoring a little bit, as Mikaela, my assistance, is kissing softly my neck at my left, as I sight in pleasure, allowing myself to be happy before I have to do the announcements of the special activity for this year's Hunger Games. Everyone in the Capitol had being expecting this announcement for the past couple of months, when it was announces that the former President had created special rules for the Hunger Games, for every 25 years.

My predecessor, at the time the war was ended, sign the contract with the rebel's leader, in where this ones commits every of the 12 districts, to send a boy and a girl, to fight to the dead in an Arena. As a reward, the winning district will have a money reward that will be not only for the victor, but for all the citizens of the District as well. In a way to make this more interesting, they manage to agree that, every 25 years, a special Hunger Games will be hold, to remind Districts and The Capitol that each life matters now.

No one knows what will be the special rule of this year. Not even me, as the former ruler write down 50 of these rules, each on an individual envelope, for each president after him to have the surprise along with the audience.

After a passionate kiss, I leave Mikaela on the bed, for her to sleep along with Rico, while I go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. In half an hour, I have to be on front of the Presidential Mansion, in front of several cameras, and I have to look the best I have ever had.

I feel the water on my skin as I close my eyes. I know what you may be thinking, what a slut, cheating on her husband with another man, and a woman. However, I am not doing anything he has not done already. I just balance things up a little bit. I smile at this thinking, before going out to the room without any clothes. Neither of my lovers is there, so I open the window and stare at the city. Everyone is on a party. They should be. It is show time.

After getting dress with a long, green dress and white high heels, I get out my room and get down stairs. On their, my husband is waiting, talking in his cellphone, as well as Mikaela and Rico, both of whom are smiling at me. I share a warm smile to them, before turning to my husband, Bruce, and kissing his lips coldly.

After several minutes finishing preparations, the doors of the Mansion open up and I walk outside, to be receive with a great applause, from all the people in the Capitol that are watching me, either live or in their houses threw Capitol TV. As well the Districts, that are watching me in their respective Town Squares.

I smile at the cameras and the audience, before stepping up and take the microphone from the presenter, Marvelous Flanders. "Thank you Marvelous" I say to him, caring his cheek, before turning once again to the cameras. I clear my throat a little, and put the biggest smile I have ever had.

"WELCOME! Welcome Panem to the announcement for the first ever Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games! 25 years have passed since the Dark days, in where many lives were lost; by a battle that, at the end, did not accomplish anything but sorrow to the living, and pain to the death. However, a strong, brave man, our former president, Breighton Cockes, was able to put an end to this war, and leave us with what we have today. A great Nation!" The people in front of me start screaming in victory and happiness as I finish this sentence. Several of them were crying a little too.

"As well, the founding father of this great nation and the Hunger Games, have left us with a gift. A gift for us, people on the Capitol and the Districts, to remember the lives lost on the Dark days. Every 25 years, the Hunger Games will have a special stipulation, and today, today we will announce the first ever stipulation!" I take the envelope with a 25 in front of it, and open it up. I read what is inside, and with a big smile, I close my eyes for a moment; imagine already how great this year Games will be…

"And now, the announcement! Here it goes!" I put the envelope in front of the camera, for everyone to be able to read it as I was reading it "For the first ever Quarter Quell, 25 years after the end of the great war, as a reminder to the people on the Districts and the Capitol, that each children died because of our choice of war, each of the Districts, will choose a boy and a girl, between the ages of 12 and 18, that will represent the District in the 25th Annual Hunger Games!"

For a moment, I could hear the roar in the Districts. I close my eyes and raise my hands, receiving the applause, the cheering, the screams for the Capitol people. I smile when they chant my name, and opening my eyes once again, I finish my presentation with a single sentence, that means a lot "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds, be ever on your favor"

* * *

 **Hi! Jolteon here once again! First of all, if you have reach to here, thank you so much.  
**

 **The tribute form will be on my profile. However, before going to it, read this rules for this story. I want to be clear with you guys from the beginning, so please read them if you are thinking in submitting a tribute:**

 **1- First come, first serve: I won't save tributes. At all. If you want a tribute, be fast. For this, is why the form will have an option in where you can put 3 districts, as principal, second and third choice. As well, you can submit up to 2 tributes.  
**

 **2-Reviews: There will be no sponsor program, at least not for now, it can change in the future. However, I take in consideration the reviews. A review, is a step closer for your tribute to win the Games. I won't make a great tribute a Victor, if the submitter only review once every priest death (something we say in Latin America)**

 **3- Tributes: This is the QQ in where the Districts choose their tributes. At this point, the careers are already appearing, however, I don't think they are completely formed. For outer districts, the tribute that is chosen, must be for a reason.**

 **4- Let your imagination flow: I want tributes out of the normal. Anything you can imagine. Let your imagination flow, I will let mine flow as well when writing the story.**

 **I will submit the first reaping as soon as I have the tributes from D1.**

 **Until then, be good my children**

 **-J**


	2. An interview

**Hey! Jolteon here! So, second chapter. So far I have the great number of...0 tributes! Wow, really. So, I hope some of them get send after this little chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Olov Aurel, Headgamemaker for the 25th Hunger Games**_

My dark blue hair is looking shinning as I brush it in front of the mirror, awaiting to be call for the interview that will be happening in a couple of minutes, live on Capitol TV. This is my fifth year as the Headgamemaker of the Hunger Games. All of my previous Games have being successful. However, this year is my coronation as the best Headgamemaker that has ever being on Panem.

"Mister Aurel, Marvelous is ready for you sir" An assistant from Production says on the door of my room. I turn and smile at her, before she steps out the room once again. I sight and turn myself back to the mirror once again. I can see the bags below my eyes, but there is no time for me to put on some more make up.

I step out the room a couple of minutes later, heading towards the studio where the interview is going to take place. Everyone on the floor salutes me, and I salute as well. This is part of why I was vote to be the Headgamemaker; I know how to get people to like me. That is why, as well, I am part of the president's board.

I sit down in the chair that has my name on it, and await for Marvelous Flanders, to appear. He always does this, letting people wait for him without caring about it, so unconscious about people's time. One of these days he will angry the wrong person for sure.

"Oh. Olov! I'm sorry for making you wait" His annoying voice hurts my ears as I stand up, with a smile on my face, and stretch his hand tightly. "No worries Marvelous, I know how busy you are, especially on these dates" I reply with courtesy, even though I know that is a lie, since the only thing he has to do all day is interview people as important as I am.

"Still, I'm sorry. Shall we?" He says pointing out to the couch behind me. I sit down and a second later, the camera's red light lights up, letting both of us that the show has started. "Welcome people of Panem! Welcome, to this special broadcast of CAPITOL TONIGHT!" Marvelous is almost shouting as he says this, with a perfect smile on his face.

"Tonight, we have a really special guest. He has being the brain behind the spectacle for the past four years, and this year, it will be the pinnacle of his career! Please welcome, OLOV AUREL Ladies and Gentlemen!" Marvelous stands up once again and starts applauding, as well as the audience that is on the studio, watching the interview live.

I salute the camera as Marvelous sits down once again. The light turns to us and I smile at my interviewer. "Thanks for coming Olov, I know your schedule is busy" I just move my head side to side and smile once again to him "Don't worry Marvelous, thanks to you for inviting me. It's always a pleasure to come to one of your interviews"

He smiles back at me "It's my pleasure. So, tell me, how do you feel about being once again the Headgamemaker for the Hunger Games, after four successful years on your curriculum?"

"Well, being honest with you, it wasn't a surprise. As you just said, those four years were successful. And our president trusts in me to make this year in the greatest Hunger Games that anyone has ever imagine" I say as everyone is in silence in the audience.

"Well, I sincerely hope so. Let us talk about the past years. So far, you have presented us a forest, a beach, a cave and a desert as your Arenas. Each of them had their own positive and negative things. What would you do to ensure that, this year's Arena will outcome these past years?"

"That's actually a really good question that unfortunately I can't answer completely. You know, people on the Capitol hate spoilers" I laugh a little, so as the audience and Marvelous "But for real, our Gamemakers, not only me, but the whole crew, are working together to bring you all the best experience. And that includes an excellent Arena, fill with excitement and suspense"

"I don't expect less from such a wonderful team as yours. In addition, how about the reapings? Two days from now, we will know the lucky 24 that will be chosen to compete on the Hunger Games. Do you have any prefer District?"

"Well, as the Headgamemaker, I'm not allow to bet on any tribute. However, back on my time as a simple person watching the first games, I always bet for the outer districts. Specially District 6, 7 and 10. Don't ask me why, because I don't know, but does districts always manage to attract me…"

And so on and so on. The interview continue for another hour and a half, with laughs, gasps and even some people crying in the audience. I shared my favorite moments of the previous Games, and we even had the four victors as special guests. The show is about to end now, and Marvelous is ready to ask me the last question.

"That's a funny story" He says, crying from laughing so hard at a story that I have just told "Ok, guys, this show is coming to an end" A chorus of "awwww" is heard among the crowd. Marvelous stares at me with that smile that can make even the most serious person to chill "However, we still have one last question. Olov, what would you say to the families of the tributes that are going to be chosen?"

The camera focus my face, as I think my answer. Is obvious that it is a trap, to make me look like a tyrant, however, I know how to play this game better than this frivolous kid does "Well Marvelous, the only thing I will say is hold them. Hold them tight, because two days from now, your kids, will be mine. And I will make them play my own game…"

With this, the camera turns off, and so the dreams of twenty-four bastards…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy, remember, the form is on my profile  
**

 **-J**


	3. Let's have a talk reader

**Hey there! Jolteon here**

Third chapter of this story, hope you like it. Remember, leave a review on your thoughts about the story. Also, there are some tributes left, so if you can, go ahead and submit! And f you have submitted already, well, go ahead and submit as well!

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Marvelous Flanders, Presenter of the Hunger Games**_

"Lights, camera, action. Three words that defines my life day after day. Being a presenter, especially for such an event as the Hunger Games, is always something lonely. Some may tell you, little reader, that this job pays off well, and it does. However, it is not worth it."

"I will compare it as being a Victor for these devilish games. Those people don´t have a life after winning. I think that the lucky ones were the ones that died actually. I know all of them, and I haven´t seen any of them truly happy about being murderers on cold blood. Not even the so call careers."

"So reader, as I told you, this is not a fine job. It´s a job that has drove me to alcoholism. Moreover, I´m telling you this with a whiskey on my hand. The third one in less than an hour. However, that´s not why you are here. You are here to know about the past Victors, aren´t you. Well, let me tell you about them. Take a sit, get comfortable, and don't ask me anything until the end" With this words, I take out a scratch book with all the past Victors. I sight softly and open it on the first ever Victor.

" **Perikles** **Arsene**. I remember this person. He was a tribute from District 11. Our first ever victor. By this time, I had 8 years old. War had just ended and everyone on the Capitol was looking for vengeance. Throwing 24 kids to kill each other on a Coliseum was their idea of a vengeance. It was not pretty at all. It was brutal. In addition, at the end, the person with the Machete won. He is still the only one from this District that had won"

"Next was **Ilana Witold**. Second Games, but this time instead of the Coliseum, was a labyrinth. There was no food though, so by the end of the second day, only four tributes were still alive. By the next morning, Ilana was killing her district partner from District 4. As far as I know, she is still tormented by this" I take a drink of my glass and stare directly "Are you bored reader? Do you want me to stop? Because we still have 22 victors to talk about. And I promise you, each year, the Games get more brutal" I make silence for a moment and then nod smiling "Very well, let's keep going"

"The third Games were the first games were food was given to tributes. They repeated the same labyrinth from the previous Games. The winner was **Valerie Wayne** , from District 12. She studied the arena from the previous year, so she was able to get to the food first from all. She protected it with her life. She, as well as Perikles, Mariana Cloud and Jasvin Artemis, are the solo Victors from Districts 11, 3, 10 and 12 respectively. I will talk about Jarvin later, so don't worry"

"However, is time for **Mariana Cloud**. The winner of the fourth annual Hunger Games. Her games were not that impressive. They remain with the labyrinth and well, it was getting boring, so the speed up a little the things by removing most of the walls of the same. She won by killing the District 2 boy. After this, District 2 started to train their boys and girls for the Games"

"Next on our list is **Pere Nyon**. As I told you, my dear reader, District 2 trained several kids for this especific games. Pere Nyon was one of them. An 18-year-old Adonnis people on the Capitol called him. He ended up first on his Games just 3 days after they started. He was the first ever career"

"However, not everything was color rose for District 2. The following couple of years two girls from District 9 ended up winning the games. **Kellie Seo** and **Shadi Kam**. The final for these two Hunger Games was the exact same, the girl ended up killing the District 2 girl with a sword. It was like poetry, and by the time Shadi won her Games, Kellie was there in order to support her. They have being a couple ever since"

I stand up and go to the bar to take two glasses; I fill one with whiskey and the other with water, both of them with two ice cubes on them. I approach to you and extend my hand to give you the glass of water "Here you go reader. You seem somewhat nervous for what some reason. Do not fear, I am not going to hurt you" After this, I sit down once again in front of the fire and take the scratch book from the table.

"Where were we? Oh yes, **Alekto Amare**. Remember that the careers on District 2 were already a thing? Well, on District 1 something similar was happening. Mostly with kids that were above average on beautiful standards. Alekto was one of them. Moreover, with only fifteen years, he was chosen to go to the Games. This was the first year with sponsors, and well, he had many fans all over the Capitol, that was starting to see the Games as entertainment instead of a vengeance. By this time, I had already 16 years old. I remember that I sponsor him along with my friends from school. He won by killing the last tribute with a dagger that some rich woman sponsored him. Alekto still keeps it, according to what he has said to me"

"The Games number nine and ten are not to memorable. The winners, **Siti Nayden** and **Gautvin Svetomir** , from districts 5 and 8 respectively, were some random kids with luck. Besides their arenas, a desert and an artic type arena, did almost all the job for them" I smile seeing at you while raising my whiskey

"On the other hand, the eleventh Hunger Games, those were some Games. I was starting my degree on journalism on the University, when the next career tribute won. **Lazlo Alinafe** , from District 2. Those Games lasted for two straight weeks, on a Forest. It was the first time that we saw mutts on an Arena. Some kind of lizards that sense heat. Worms that could kill you while sleeping. Even a bear with two heads that killed two tributes before Lazlo was able to beat him. One of my favorites Hunger Games by far"

I turn the book on the table for you to see it, passing one by one the Victors while drinking from my whiskey " **Apolline Kielo** , District 6. She was tough, killing a little girl to win the Games. **Natalia Aeneas** , District 7. Yeah, I know, he is a dude which name is Natalia. Everyone tough it was funny before he ended up slicing his partner's throat while sleeping and hunting down every tribute in the Arena. **Rohan Zedong** , he was trained directly by Alekto Amare, from District 1. With his sword, won the Games in only three days. **Marianna Hengiwe** , District 7 again, the first one to throw an Ax to a tribute's head. Then we have **Alfons Muham** , from District 9. He hide for most of the competition before drowning the last tribute on a lake" I take the last drink of my whiskey and see you, while reading these papers.

"Impressive huh? Each one of them have their own story, their own way of winning these horrible Games. Moreover, they are not the only ones. We are missing **Blagic Olivera** , from District 4, that used a harpoon and a net to trap her competition. Then we have **Jasvin Artemis** , from District 10, that use a horse mutt in order to play himself as the death and decapitate all of the careers, that in this particular year, were District 1, 2 and 4 already. Next year **Grigorios Gero** used the same strategy as his mentor, Blagic, and used the harpoon as well. **Eligia Tuule** from District 5 wasn't so lucky, and she ended up losing an eye before killing the last tribute with a stone over her head" I close my eyes and deny before opening again to see you directly to your face.

"But don't be afraid reader, we are almost done. I want to talk to you especially about this person. **Hades Coale**. You must have heard about him, the District 1 slayer. He trained ever since he was 10 years old, and by the time he was sixteen, he volunteered. He ended up winning the Games by himself, as he did not followed the careers as expected. He electrocute them all on the second night, and after that, it was easy for him to win the Games. He is one of my favorites to be honest" I sight, caressing the boy's face on the photo.

"Anyway, let's keep going. We have two funny ones here, **Roksana Murdag** , from District 6 and **Adel Lenox** from District 8. Both of them hide for the entire of their Games, and kill the last tribute that was tired and hungry. They are hated on the Capitol for this, as this two Games are considered the worst ones among the others" I take another whiskey from the bar, and I can feel the alcohol already doing effect on my body.

"And last but not least. **Gunda Ottilie**. The District 2 Goddess. You should know, the way she won, actually was one of the most bizarre that anyone has ever seen. She left speechless all the Capitol, including mentors and even the President. She manage to set fire to the Arena. It was a forest, and it was such a fire, that she ended up killing half of the tributes just by burning them alive. Those who didn't died, suffered from an intoxication from the smoke. Her Games only lasted three days, but by far, are one of the most exciting Games on history" I close the book and see you, touching your cheek and smiling at you "I hope you enjoy this chapter of this story reader. Now, enjoy the reapings that start tomorrow, and remember, you are unique, no matter what"

And with that, all went black…

* * *

 **Hey! Jolteon here again! So, tell me, what did you think about the chapter? Was it bad? Terrible? Leave it on the comments!**

 **Here is the list of mentors for this Games:**

 **D1: Alekto Amare and Hades Coale  
D2: Laszlo Alinafe and Gunda Ottilie  
D3: Mariana Cloud  
D4: Blagic Olivera and Ilana Witold  
D5: Siti Nayden and Eligia Tuule  
D6: Apolline Kielo and Roksana Murdag  
D7: Natalia Aeneas and Marianna Hengiwe  
D8: Gautvin Svetomir and Adel Lenox  
D9: Kellie Seo and Shadi Kam  
D10: Jasvin Artemis  
D11: Perikles Aresene  
D12: Valerie Wayne**

 **Tell me, which one is your favorite?**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **-J**


	4. Diamonds

**Hey there! Jolteon here!**

 **So, here it is the D1 reapings. I hope you like them both!**

 **Also, I still have a lot of spaces open, so if you want and can, please submit. If you have already, don't worry, submit as well, i don't care at this point, I just need all the tributes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **-Hadra Stronghold, 16 years-**_

Diamonds. Have you ever heard of them? Those little crystals like rocks that people wear as accessories most of the time. They are pretty, right? For most of people, to have a diamond is a synonym of success, of wealth, of money. For most of people, having a diamond can mean love; can mean lust, or even forgiveness. For most of people, a diamond is everything. For most of people.

I would like to be one of those people. I would like to think about diamonds as precious things. However, that is not the case. For me, a diamond is a synonym of death. A synonym of sorrow. A synonym of anger and hate. Why? Because of those stupid rocks, my parents are dead.

Alana and Vasin Stronghold are dead because of the diamond mining that happens on District 1. A fire on the mine where they worked, that ended their lives slowly when I was 8 years old. I remember the principal from the school trying to explain to me what had happened and how social services came for me that afternoon. I remember that to their funeral many families went, as over 25 miners died on the fire. However, none of my grandparents went. Soon after that, I was on the orphanage of the District.

For three years I was all alone, awaiting to be adopted by another family, while being depressed and anger most of the time. I was a troublemaker, according to the women that kept the place. I was sure I was not going to be adopted, until my eleventh birthday, when Alexi and Damien Ros gave me a chance. I still remember the first time I saw the couple. She remembered me to my own mother, how she smiled at me even though I was bitter.

They visited me three times before they finally chose me. Damien asked me if I want to join their family. He explained to me how they had being trying to get pregnant for several years now, but their doctors told Alexi that she was unable to carry child. He wanted to make her happy no matter what, and after getting to know me, he was sure that I was going to make her happy. I could not say no, and three hours later, I was on their car, going to my new home.

It was not easy at first. Most of the time I kept shutting them down. For almost a year, I could not open to them in any way. But neither of them gave up with me. They knew my story, and for my twelve birthday, they gave me two surprises that changed my life, and theirs, for good. One was a reliquary with my parent's photographs. The four of them in this case. That was the first time I cried since my real parents' death. The second surprise, they signed me up for the Academy.

Since that day I trained day and night to be the best, to make Alexi and Damien proud of me. Soon, I was getting better in several survival skills, such as recognizing plants and animals. Once I turned fourteen, I began with weapons, such as archery, knives and spears. Specially spears. Once I hold one in my hand, I felt complete.

Everyone in the Academy, including students, trainers and even the Victors that we have had in the past years, had learned my name and what I was able to do. And the day I turned sixteen, Damien and Alexi were waiting on the kitchen of my home, along with a person that I did not expect at all. Alekto Amare. Our first ever victor, and the director of the Academy.

They explained to me what the Quarter Quell was, the rules, and how the District is supposed to choose the tributes for this year for the Hunger Games. They explained to me how nobody wanted to vote for a boy or a girl that was not trained enough that was not ready at all. Alekto explained to me that every year a council chose the tributes for the Hunger Games. That year in particular, they had chosen me above other girls older than me, because I had proven that I was better in almost every skill. However, he also explained to me that it was my choice at the end, since I was still younger and I had two more years left to go if I wanted.

That night I spoke with my foster parents. Both of them agree that if that was my dream, that they were going to support me no matter what. I could see the sadness on their eyes, but I believed in their words. I hugged them both and told them that I would do it to make them proud, to what they replied that they were already proud of me.

I announced my decision to Alekto the next day, and by the end of the week, it was well knew all over the District who were going to be the tributes for this year's Hunger Games. Everyone knew who to vote for. In addition, I knew I was ready. I wanted to honor my parent's memory. I wanted to make proud my foster parents, those that believed in me when no one else did.

Today I am here, in front of the mirror of my room. My dark brown hair going down my shoulders was perfect, as Alexi had brushed it just minutes ago. I stare directly at my brown dark eyes and smiled a little. Every previous tribute from District 1 was like a diamond, beautiful and almost perfect. I am like coal. Not beautiful on the outside, but beautiful on the inside. I certainly am not a diamond and I am glad about that.

"You ready honey?" Alexi's voice sound on my ears, as I turn to see her and Damien on the door, waiting for me. I smiled at them and walking towards them, I hugged them once again. "I have never being more ready"

* * *

 _ **-Ajax Coale, 17 years-**_

Diamonds. The industry why all over the country know us. The reason why my family is wealthy. Or well, one of the reasons. My father, Juniper Coale, is the owner of several diamond mines that gives work to men and women all over the District. In addition, even though he is not administrating the mines, he is the owner; therefore, he receives most of the earnings from them.

Now, why he does not works you may be asking. Well, there are two main reasons. The first one is that several years ago, one of his main mines were consumed by fire, killing over 100 miners down there. It was a hard blow to both his ego and his wallet. After this event, the board decided that maybe he needed an early retirement; however, he did not do it, not until the second reason happened. Hades.

Yes, by now you may know that I am the younger brother of the 21st Hunger Games Victor. We are currently living in his house at the Victor's Village, and since we are living too well, neither my mom, my dad nor my other brother Mason have to work. My parents are mostly on the Mayor´s house or in the district´s plaza, while Mason spends on the Training Center as a trainer.

Speaking of which, I spend most of my own time on it along with my only real friend, Jackson Wayne. We have being together since I was 12 years old, when we started on the academy together. Is not that we don´t have any other friends or that we are bullied or something as that. We do relate with other people, however, we have acknowledge to ourselves that we are the only ones that can understand the other completely.

We haven´t had a fight in all this years of friendship. Well, almost no fights, if we don´t count the one that happened 4 years ago, when Hades won his Games. Jackson, according to our mentors, was one of the prospects for next generations to go to the Games and actually winning them. He had the same trainer as Hades and was ready for it. However, when Hades came back, he push them to pick me instead of him. Of course, that caused a war between my best friend and me.

For an entire year, we battle each other in order to win the possibility to go to the Games first than the other. One day he was on top, the next one I was beating his ass. In addition, when the decision was made, for votes, I won the privilege to go when I turned seventeen years old. No one knew that this year was going to be special, and when Hades explain the situation to my parents, they both agree to let me go, in order to bring honor to the District.

To be completely honest with you, I am glad to go. Honor is what motivates young children to enter the Academy and compete one against others to be choose to represent our District on the Hunger Games, and to be choose, one year earlier than the expected, is the best of honors. My entire family thinks the same, and today, that I am here, in front of the line awaiting for my name to be announce, I feel supported as I have never felt before.

At my side, Jackson is serious, looking at the stage as if he wants to run there and be the center of attention. I know he won´t do it, but still I stare at him until he feels my eyes "What?" He says. I just raise my shoulders and smile at him "I'm just imagining next year, when I get to be your mentor. You will be so pissed". I laugh at this and he just punches my shoulder, smiling as well. "Shut up you prat"

I turn to see my brother, who is looking at me from above the stage. He nods at me with a smile, letting me know that he has my back. I smile at him as well, before the escort steps to the microphone to announce the results that everyone already knows.

"Welcome District 1, to the beginning of the 25th Annual Hunger Games! I'm really excited to be here with you all, especially because this year we will make history!" Our escort, Pantelic Adamcova, says with her squirrel voice and her big smile. Everyone applaud and cheer when she begins to talk about how the Capitol loves us and that we are the favorites.

After a couple of minutes, the mayor starts his speech, something about bringing pride to the District, that even though this is his last year as mayor, he wants to leave a good impression on this Games. He thanks us all for being such great contenders for the run, and greats the District for making the best choice in order to represent us on the Games. I smile proudly before Pantelic takes the microphone once again.

"Well District 1, let's see who are going to be your tributes for this year´s Hunger Games!" The people cheer loudly at this, as she approaches to the two envelopes that are in front of the stage. She takes the blue one, the one for the boys, and I smile as she opens it, revealing the name on it.

"I'm glad to announce that our male tribute for the 25th Annual Hunger Games, with a popular vote of 89% is…AJAX COALE!" The crowd cheered for this, as I smile big and walk towards the stage, not before hugging my best friend tightly. Once I am on top of the stage, I smile at everyone and salute them as I was a king.

"For your last name, I suppose Hades is your…" The escort says to me, to which I interrupt her and nod "My brother, yes" She smiles once again and see the crowd "Now, let's go with the girls!" She opens the red envelope and takes out the name for the tribute chosen to be my companion in this adventure.

"For our female tribute, with a 94% of popular vote, we have Miss HADRA STRONGHOLD!" A dark brown hair girl approaches the stage with a serious face. I know who she is, as I have seen her before on the Academy, however did not knew she was going to be the one selected. I raise my eyebrow and extend my hand, to which she ignores and raise her own arms to the air.

I slowly get down my hand and stare at Hades, who lets me know that I should do the same, so I sight and with my best smile, I take my partner's left arm and raise mines as well, letting my District know that I will give everything for them.

That I am going to be their Diamond…

* * *

 **And here it is! Hope you like it! And remember, submit!**


End file.
